


Untitled 3

by DragonRose35



Series: Untitled Incubus Sex Fic Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Kuri meets two lively brothers that are eager to fuck him. Kuri is more than willing to let them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Third installment of this still untitled series~ *smirks* And if you can guess who the brothers are based off of, I will give you a virtual cookie. Either that or I might let you pick what kind of fun Kuri gets up to in the next installment~ *purrs*
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

“Excited your bf is coming home~?” Kuri asked Lydia, teasing her as they laid, sprawled once more on the couch, a British movie of spies that attempt to save the world on the tv that neither are paying too much attention to.

“Duh, how can I not be?” she scoffed at him and Kuri snickered, poking her playfully in the stomach, and deftly avoiding being pushed onto the ground again. “You better be prepared to spend an entire evening either hearing sounds of pleasure and sex coming from our room or spending an entire evening out of the house.”

Kuri pouted, “Aw, can I stay and play too~?” he asked with a cheeky little grin and this time Lydia was successful in pushing him off, onto the floor. “Ow! Oh, come on, Lyds! That’s not fair! Your boyfriend is literally sex on legs~” he whined and she snickered down at him.

“Yeah, I know,” she said and he huffed, crossing his arms as he fell back, defeated, against the floor, too lazy at the moment to actually get up.

“It’s your fault I want a piece of him, you do realize this yes?” he glowered at her, remembering the time she’d sent picture after picture of her boyfriend, naked and either sated or very,  _ very _ erect. “ _ Gods _ , his cock is  _ gorgeous _ …”

“Thanks?” Kuri and Lydia both made noises of shock and surprise at the third voice that entered the conversation and their eyes turned to look at a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

Kuri blushed darkly, but grinned, watching Lydia vault from the couch to tackle the man, “Hey babe~” she practically purred, before stealing a positively filthy kiss. “How was work?”

“Well enough,” he chuckled, glancing from her to Kuri, who still sat on the floor. “It’s nice to see that you’re actually home and not out with strangers, Kuri.” he said and the demon’s grin turned a little sheepish.

“I uh… haven’t really had that much of an appetite?” he said, more as a question than anything else and the man rolled his eyes. “Welcome back, by the way, Dustin,” the Incubus chirped and Dustin nodded.

“So,” Lydia started, frowning now, skepticism in her expression, “how much of that conversation did you hear?”

He smirked, pecking her on the lips, “Enough to be able to tell Kuri that the only way I’d ever be unfaithful to Lydia is if he’s desperate and starved.” he said and Kuri lit up, wonderment and surprise in his expression. “We talked about it a few weeks ago,” he explained and the demon grinned once more.

Lydia rolled her eyes and shot him a glare, “That doesn’t mean you can go and deliberately starve yourself.”

Kuri laughed and shook his head, “There is no way I could do that, I love sex too much!”

Dustin snickered and Lydia couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the demon once more.

.x.

Kuri licked his lips as he observed the patrons of the night club, eager to find someone to play with. His tail swished back and forth and he studied everyone there, passing over the females that occupied the gay club. Making his way to the bar, he ordered an extra fruity pink drink that came with a little umbrella and winked at the bartender before he left to tend to another customer.

Sipping on his straw, he kept an eye out for anyone that interested him, before deciding to give up for the moment, focusing on his drink.

A few refills later- forever pleased that he couldn’t get drunk on human alcohol- he went back to looking. Nearly right away, he spotted two men- nearly identical except for the way their dark hair was styled, one with his hair slicked back and the other with it cut short and spiked at the front- looking his way.

Intrigued, he wondered briefly if only one of them had an interest in being his conquest, but decided it didn’t matter either way, as he sent a sultry smirk at them, playing with his straw between his lips. He turned his attention away from them, deciding to let it be a surprise who would come up to the bar to chat him up, stirring his fruity drink absently as he counted down the seconds.

He was vaguely surprised when he felt the stools on both sides becoming occupied and he glanced in both directions, a pleasant purr building in his chest when he realized  _ both _ brothers had come up to him.

“Hey there cutie,” the one with the slicked back hair smirked at him, and his brother grinned.

“Can we get you another drink?” he asked and Kuri giggled.

“Trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me~?” he returned and for a moment he knew he stunned them both and his grin was positively predatory as he added, “You don’t have to get me drunk to do that, just so you know.”

“I’m Elliot,” the man with the spiked hair said, as both wrapped an arm around his waist, apparently having recovered from their shock over his words.

“And I’m Noah,” Elliot’s brother offered his own name and Kuri giggled again.

“Kuri, but do we  _ really _ need to know each other’s names to have some fun?” he asked, knowing he was being a little too eager with this, but there was a reason he had come here and for two young, healthy men like Elliot and Noah to come up to him… he had a right to be eager, damn it.

“ _ Fuck _ , we hit the jackpot bro,” Elliot choked out and Kuri only laughed, before sliding off his chair and he practically skipped to one of the back rooms of the club, knowing the two would follow him.

Darting into an open room, Kuri gave a low hum of appreciation when he saw the four poster bed with enough space to accommodate the three of them. Letting his jacket fall to the ground, he turned to grin at the two brothers when they finally joined him and he tugged his shirt over his head, “How nice of you boys to join me,” he purred, delighting in having their eyes on him. “So, how do you want me?” he asked, as if he were asking for the time. “On my hands and knees? Kneeling so I can take your cocks in my mouth and hands? Split open at both ends? Or…” he licked his lips, “on both your cocks in my ass, hm?”

As much as he loved having a cock in his mouth the same time he had one taking him from behind, there was just something  _ special _ about being split open on two cocks at once.

Elliot certainly seemed to like that idea, his eyes going dark, as Noah hid a whimper behind his hand, palming at the tent already forming in his pants. “Such filthy words coming from such a pretty little thing,” Elliot growled, stepping forward and putting his hands on Kuri’s bared skin. “You think you can keep up with us?” he asked, clearly teasing and Kuri only smirked back at him before turning around and after glancing at Noah, he dropped to his knees and winked at him, before turning his attention back to Elliot.

“Can  _ you _ ?” he returned, taunting as he made quick work of the man’s jeans, pulling them down with his underwear and his mouth watered at the sight of his cock, half-hard and still so  _ big _ . Kuri felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought of having his cock inside him and he immediately went down on the man, taking his cock in with little difficulty and both moaned from the sensation- Kuri from the pleasant and heated weight in his mouth, against his tongue, and Elliot at having his cock in such a wet, tight, heat, an experienced tongue working him until he was fully erect. “Is your brother going to join in the fun~?” Kuri asked, teasing now, when he pulled back, lapping at the slit of Elliot’s cock, glancing over at Noah, who seemed to be frozen.

“Noah,” Elliot glanced back and Noah’s eyes snapped up to his brothers. “Strip for us, baby boy, let Kuri see your pretty little cock.” Kuri watched, intrigued as Noah shivered, visible even from where the demon was kneeling, and he complied with his brother’s orders. Raising an eyebrow at such an action, Kuri shook his head- already having determined that humans were weird creatures- and didn’t comment.

But, he had to admit, Noah did have such a pretty little cock, one he couldn’t wait to get his hands on either. While it wasn’t as big as Elliot’s, it was still a little bigger than average and it was flushed such a pretty pink at the tip, already so hard and he hadn’t even really been  _ touched _ . And Kuri, startled for a single moment, realized that was because of  _ Elliot _ , not him.

“Oh…” Kuri breathed out, understanding their relationship now and while he was sure other humans would find this weird, he thought differently on the matter. After all, love was love and lust? Lust was lust.

Oh he was going to have  _ so _ much fun with these two, he could tell.

Letting out a moan for show, Kuri reached a hand out for Noah, beckoning him over, “Come on Noah,” he purred, “I promise I don’t bite,” he grinned cheekily, winking again and watched the other man flush at the action before stumbling his way over, eager as Kuri had been. When he was within reach, Kuri tugged him closer and wrapped his hand around his cock, shivering at the feel of the smooth heated flesh and he began working his hands on both the cocks in front of him, listening to Elliot’s groans and Noah’s whimpers of pleasure.

“Enough,” Elliot growled, voice rough with his pleasure and Kuri shivered at the sound of it. “Strip and get on the bed,” he told the demon and he happily complied, removing his pants- once again having forgone underwear with his intentions for the night- and he laid out on the bed, stretching in the middle, grinning at the two.

“You can kiss, I don’t mind,” Kuri piped up, when he caught the glances between the two and giggled at Noah’s shocked look and Elliot’s own. “You can fuck too,” he purred, spreading his legs. “After, I have my fill of both of you first, of course.” Noah choked on a moan and Elliot smirked, reaching out to grab his brother’s slicked back hair before pulling him to him in a fierce kiss.

“Hear that baby brother?” Elliot grinned, casting a lust-filled glance at Kuri. “What do you say? Want to have some fun?”

“ _ Oh _ , fuck yes…!” Noah groaned, finally getting over his initial shyness and he got onto the bed without being prompted to as Elliot finally made to undress. “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he said, running his hands over Kuri’s skin, before wrapping a hand around the demon’s cock, stroking it almost teasingly and Kuri whimpered at the touch, bucking his hips to get more.

“See, this is how it’s going to go,” Elliot said, earning both his brother’s and Kuri’s attentions as he set down a bottle of lube on the bed beside Kuri. “My brother is going fuck your tight ass and I’m going to fuck him while he does. If you think you can handle another round then we’re both going to split you open on our cocks, good?” Kuri nodded, eyes glazed over with the thought of it.

“Can’t wait~!” he purred, flicking his gaze up to Noah’s own lust-blown one, and he bucked his hips again. “Can I stretch Noah for you, Elliot? While I suck his cock? I’m already prepared for the night.”

Elliot groaned, “What do you think Noah? You want that?” he asked and the man barely managed an eager nod before Kuri was sitting up, wrapping a hand around Noah’s arousal as he stole his lips in a quick, fierce kiss before pulling away and grinning at Elliot. “Lay back Noah, let Kuri take care of you for a little bit.”

Noah nodded, humming like he was punch-drunk, and he did as told, as Kuri grabbed the lube and he covered his fingers, warming it up for a moment before pressing one finger against Noah’s entrance, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, suckling on it, teasing him for a few moments. “ _ Please _ …!” Noah groaned and Kuri obliged, taking Noah’s cock into his mouth, until the tip hit the back of his throat and he pressed a finger into the man, slicking him with the lube for a few moments before he added another finger, finally working to stretch him for Elliot’s cock.

Kuri choked on a whimper when he felt fingers at his own slicked entrance and he rocked back against them, “Shit, you weren’t kidding,” Elliot groaned, pressing two fingers into him at once, not stretching but playing with him, teasing. “Give him another finger. He can take it.” Kuri hesitated, but followed the order, pressing a third finger into Noah as he twirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He was surprised when he heard a moan instead of a hiss of displeasure and he groaned in answer, finding the thought strangely hot that Elliot and Noah have fucked so often that Noah’s used to having fingers in his ass.

Noah started babbling, pleading for more, after a few minutes and Kuri thought he’d go delirious with his own pleasure, half-drunk on the taste of Noah’s pre-cum and the feel of Elliot’s fingers playing with his ass.

“That’s enough,” Elliot said, pulling Kuri up and off his brother, even as the demon whined with his displeasure at having been taken from Noah’s cock. “Lay back on the bed Kuri and hold your legs up for Noah,” eagerly doing as told, Kuri spread himself open, laying himself bare on the bed, his head pillowed against the plush pillows, his hair spread out in a mess that no one cared to fix. He watched Elliot pull Noah up for another kiss before pushing his brother to sit between Kuri’s legs and Kuri bit his lower lip at the look of lust, Noah’s face flushed with pleasure, “Go on baby boy, he’s all ready for you to sink in.” Elliot growled in Noah’s ear, just loud enough for Kuri to hear and the demon moaned at the thought.

“Come on, come on,  _ do it _ …” Kuri groaned, lifting his legs a little more before Noah finally got the hint and he pressed his erection against Kuri’s slick entrance, his other hand resting against the demon’s thigh, absently brushing his thumb across silky soft skin. “ _ Yes _ …!” Kuri hissed when Noah finally pushed in, all the way to the hilt, without pause and he whined at the feeling of Noah’s cock inside him- and while it wasn’t so thick, it was long and reached places that sent shocks of pleasure through Kuri’s body.

Noah jolted forward, pressing deeper, and Kuri watched through half-lidded eyes as Elliot wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, pressing into him, though Kuri couldn’t see that part. “Fuck, always so tight, baby boy…” Elliot groaned and Kuri bit at his lower lip, fisting his hands into the sheets as he watched Elliot fuck into Noah, rendering the other man nearly motionless until Kuri whined, trying to get him to move.

It worked for the most part, as Noah tried to match Elliot’s own thrusts inside him, sending little sparks of pleasure through Kuri every few thrusts as his cock brushed against the demon’s prostate. Kuri hardly cared that it wasn’t so satisfactory, watching Elliot fuck Noah, getting his pleasure from the sight of Noah’s and Elliot’s, their moans and groans and whimpers music to his ears.

He was drunk on the feeling of their love and lust and he felt like he was  _ drowning _ in it, but he  _ loved _ it.

Noah’s hands gripped Kuri’s thighs tightly and he tried to renew his thrusts, eyes closed with his pleasure, and Elliot smirked. “That’s it baby boy, he’s all yours for the taking.” the man groaned and Noah whimpered, his hips stuttering and Kuri knew he was close, so he helped it along by clenching around his cock, wringing a choked moan of pleasure from the man. “Cum for us, Noah.”

On Elliot’s order, Noah was spilling inside Kuri, his grip bruising but Kuri could only moan with the pleasure of it all. He was so close himself, so he grabbed his cock and started stroking, as Elliot forced Noah to pull out and he started to thrust in earnest as Kuri watched. Kuri reached his completion seconds after Noah did and Elliot lasted so much longer, drawing out his own pleasure, torturing Noah with his thrusts.

Before Noah could beg for it, Kuri beat him to it, “Come on, cum inside him,” he groaned and Elliot’s eyes snapped towards him for one brief moment before they closed and he bit at the skin of Noah’s neck, wrenching a cry from his brother before Elliot stilled, his groan muffled.

.x.

Kuri groaned as Elliot and Noah pushed into him at the same time, his arms wrapped around Elliot’s shoulders and he ducked his head, his thoughts muddled- the equivalent of being as plastered as a human with alcohol at this point. He tried matching their thrusts when they started fucking into him, but he could hardly concentrate on anything but the feeling of it all.

Whimpers and moans and cries left his lips, as Elliot grunted and Noah moaned, and he was hardly ashamed with his volume, knowing those that would pass the room would hear him.

His ears were tilted back with his pleasure and his tail was wrapped around Noah’s waist, tight as they both fucked into him, Noah’s cock brushing against his prostate. He loved it, the feeling of being so stretched around them, even more so with their own tangible pleasure swirling around him, bleeding into him,  _ feeding _ him.

“ _ Please _ , give it-it to me… I-I want it…! G-give me your cum!” he pleaded, using his words to get what he wanted, clenching so tightly around them both, wringing groans from them and Noah was the first to cum, spilling again into Kuri’s tight ass. Elliot didn’t let him pull out though, as he kept thrusting into Kuri. He only last a few more minutes before he was eventually spilling, as well, filling Kuri like he had his brother earlier.

.x.

Noah couldn’t go another round, exhausted, but Elliot was far from done as he fucked into Kuri again and again, letting the demon take his pleasure as he took the demon’s own from him.

.x.

Kuri giggled as he dressed, leaving the two slumbering humans on the bed, having finally worn out Elliot. He stumbled as if drunk and he left the club, breathing in the fresh night air, walking to the bus station.

He rode the night bus to the nearest street to his and Lydia’s place and stumbled into the house, closing the door behind him before discarding his jacket and shoes. “L-Lyds!” he called out, voice slurred and he giggled again.

“Kuri…?” Lydia frowned, poking her head from the kitchen, sleep-disheveled, clearly only up for a midnight snack. “What are you doing?”

“I-I just… I got back… from the  _ club _ ~” he giggled again, leaning against the wall as he looked at her with glazed eyes and she narrowed her own.

“Are you  _ drunk _ !? I thought you couldn’t get drunk!” she made her way over to him and he shook his head as she looked him over.

“I can’t,” he grinned at her and she growled.

“You’re drunk, stupid.” she told him and he nodded.

“On  _ love _ ~” he drawled out the word and she made a face.

“What?”

“I-I met two guys tonight and… and they were  _ brothers _ , but that didn’t matter. T-they were  _ great _ Lyds… t-they filled me up so much and I-I fed and fed and… and it was…  _ wonderful _ …” Kuri cooed, falling into her arms and nuzzling her neck, giggling once more. “T-they loved each other very much and I could  _ feel _ it and I drowned in it but it was the  _ best _ feeling in the world~!”

“Ookay, you’re going to bed, Kuri,” she said, frowning at him and he hummed, as she dragged him to his room. “Sleep. Uh, should I get you a glass of water? I… don’t actually know if demons get hangovers from being love-drunk.”

Kuri grinned and shook his head, cuddling into his blankets before he sat up, suddenly lighting up. “Can I… can I fuck your boyfriend~?” he asked and she snorted, pushing him back down on the bed.

“No. Especially not when you’re like this,” she said, immediately and he pouted, ears tilted back. “Puppy eyes don’t work on me, dude. Now sleep.”

Kuri huffed, pouting some more, but eventually it seemed the exhaustion was winning out, pulling him into much needed sleep, “Love ya Lyds…” he murmured and she smiled, unable to help it.

“Love you, too, Kuri.”


End file.
